


Occupied

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a massive nerd, Anxiety, Catra has issues, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Hordak's A+ Parenting, Love at First Sight, Mara is a good mom, Modern AU, Princess Prom, Role-Playing Game, Seventh Inning Stretch, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Soulmate AU, TW: Vomit, best friend squad - Freeform, now with 100 percent more magic, supportive friends, tw: vomitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: A soulmate AU where Adora thinks she's destine to meet her soulmate dramatically on opposite sides of the law, not opposite sides of a bathroom stall door.





	1. Disaster Lesbian Soulmates: The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt from tumblr at:  
> http://smeeeeed.tumblr.com/post/183085871567/i-want-a-soul-mark-catradora-fanfic-the-one-where

This was a mistake. It was the hard unvarnished truth, but Adora would be damned before conceding a contest to Sea Hawk. The shame on her whole family!? Adora tried to pick up her pace, which in turn caused the pressure on her bladder to hiss angry warnings at her. She was smarter than this right? Adora had been in what felt like hundreds of stadiums and there was almost always a lack of bathrooms for women. And here, at a shitty little local college nobody field she really should have known better.

But Sea Hawk had challenged her to a 42 ounce free refills contest.

And when she’d politely declined he had said, and this is a direct quote, “I see that you are too intimidated by the might of Sea Hawk! Ha ha! A common occurrence!”

Adora had vowed to  _ **bury**_  him.

She took another corner giving everyone who glanced at her a tight smile as she passed. That had been an hour and almost two refills ago. She half hissed and half whispered to herself, “I am such an idiot.” Another cold hard truth. But she had gotten to watch Sea Hawk turn almost as green as the slushies they’d been chugging, so that counted as a worthwhile victory.

As she made one last turn the bathroom sign finally appeared on the wall, glowing through ancient once white plastic like a beacon of hope and salvation. Better yet, there was no line. Adora decided that this was fate's way of showing that she did the right thing, the good thing, dare she say it…the heroic thing.

Risking a jog, Adora’s sneakers squeaked against the floor as she made it in, purposefully ignoring the questionable stickiness of the bare concrete floor in favor of finding a stall stat. A row of peeling red occupied locks met her desperate gaze. She bounced from foot to foot before her resolve solidified. It didn’t matter what the woman fixing her make up thought, or the little old lady with the yellow glasses, or that kid who was literally picking their nose while their mom washed her hands. Adora was going to search for a free stall damn it, she was going to peak very briefly into every crack to make sure someone was actually using it and she was going to pee god damn it!

Red, red, red, no sign but clearly occupied, red, occupied, half turned but occupied-THERE!

Adora only hesitated for a moment in front of the accessibility stall, the guilt in her heart not enough to out weight her desperation as she pushed on the clearly green marked door.

Which was locked. And she couldn’t get an easy non-creeper look through the gaps to see if someone was actually using it before debasing herself and sliding under the door.

_Fuck my whole entire life._

“Is anyone in there!?” Adora called, voice cracking slightly as she glared at the pale pink door.

There was an aggravated sigh from the stall, “Come back with a warrant!”

Soulmates are a funny thing. People who aren’t fated to meet but if they do, the things they could achieve. When Adora was old enough to read and finally understood what the words on her wrist had meant, she had cried thinking about how if she ever did meet her soulmate she was destined to arrest them. To be on opposite sides of the law like that, to have her soulmate be a criminal doing awful **_criminal_** things had killed her. In high school she’d tried to get into theater, just in case the words would be spoken in a play or during a script reading. They hadn’t so Adora joined the police academy, first as an aide and then finally an officer.

She was a glutton for punishment like that, and far too curious to not at least try. It was her soulmate after all, Adora felt like she owed it to herself to find them. Who knows; maybe she would turn their life around, get them on track and live happily ever after. Maybe they’d team up to take down a gang from the inside! The possibilities were endless!

Adora hadn’t given up on finding her soulmate, oh no. She just hadn’t expected to meet them in a public bathroom.

She’d already turned to stomp back up to the entrance and wait for a stall when her wrist began to burn. Not unpleasantly, just…warm and tingling and clearly not normal. Adora managed to not trip as she stopped herself, pulling up her sleeve to watch in awe as the plain black mark turned blue and yellow.

As she stared she began to hear loud cursing from the stall, a flush, and the frantic clinking of a belt buckle as the woman tried to rush out. Adora was only partially aware of everyone staring at her knowingly as she waited to finally meet the other half of her soul. The cheap stall door clanged against the cinder block wall due to the sheer force throwing it open.

The woman was shorter than her although apparently the spirits of 80’s hair lived on in her. Buried in the jagged brown and gray spikes were two fluffy ears, a tail flicking in excitement and agitation behind her. Then, Adora looked at her face properly and could have sworn she’d just been shot. Her soulmate had a smattering of stupidly cute freckles and two different colored eyes. Blue and yellow.

“Oh wow,” Adora said, like a complete idiot. She winced but when the other woman gave a set of squeaky high pitched giggles, her heart almost imploded.

Then her bladder reminded her that she still had a physical crisis to attend to.

“Shit, sorry! Two seconds!” Adora darted into the vacant stall and groaned with relief as she finally got to pee. “Sorry! Way too many refills on that alien jam deal! Please don’t leave!”

The woman laughed again, this time louder and with more of a crackling sound. “Yeah, I noticed that princess. No worries, rather meet you with clean washed hands anyways.”

Adora laughed, and reached for some toilet paper only to find the dispenser empty. “Uh, can you give me some paper towels, the tp-”

“Yeah, empty, I know I  _was_  the last one in there.”

There was a long pause before Adora called again, “So, uh, about, uh that- that paper?”

“I don’t run errands for people I don’t know. I’m guessing you got all brawn genes then, does that mean I’ll be the brains in this outfit?” Adora could see her black boots hovering by the stall door.

“Rude but fair. I’m Adora.”

“Nice to meet you Adora, I’m Catra.” And with no other warning a handful of wadded brown paper towels came over the top of the stall door. “I’m gonna be outside, meet you there.”

Bossy, short, and hot. Well so far Catra was hitting all her types.

“Neat!” Adora closed her eyes in pain, and hoped Catra was at least out of earshot as she quickly finished up and washed her hands. All this done while smiling awkwardly at the people congratulating her as if Catra had just proposed to her instead of throwing things at her. Adora scowled at the empty paper towel dispenser and then at the doorway before wiping her clean damp hands off on her jeans.

The crowd looked overwhelming and her wrist was still burning, but Catra was nowhere in sight. Adora nervously craned her head trying to spot that distinctive hair or the fluffy tail, maybe just a hint of the red tank top when it happened.

“Hey Adora,” Catra whispered in her ear causing her to jump and whirl around to find her soulmate crouched _on top_ of the chili cheese dog stand’s sign. Her smirk was just enough to make up for the prank.

“Hey Catra.” Adora grinned, hands on her hips as she looked up at her. “I see that I’ll have to always have extra rolls of tp in the bathroom since you’ll never change it.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “At least I didn’t try to force someone’s stall open.”

“Who tells an officer to come back with a warrant?” Adora shot back.

Catra’s head tilted before she finally jumped down with her hands jammed in her pockets. “You’re a cop? Wait, did you become a cop because of the warrant thing? Dude, that’s lame!”

“Shut up,” Adora laughed before offering her hand, “you’re stuck with me. Be nice!”

“I’m always nice!” Catra flicked her tail over Adora’s hand instead of taking it. “Maybe you should be nice instead. Ever think about that?”

“Sounds fake but ok,” Adora tilted her head to the side, “so, uh, care to walk with me? For a bit?”

Catra glanced at the arm Adora hadn’t even realized she was holding out and snorted. She still looped their arms together. “Why not.”


	2. Disaster Lesbian Soulmates 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball is the best place to ruthlessly mock your friends, the players, yourself, and anyone in visual range! And then Glimmer and Catra meet.
> 
> It goes better than expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who read the comments/responses to comments already read this chapter. But here's the long version instead of the cliff notes.

Glimmer was Bored. Capital B Bored.

Adora had left to use the bathroom almost forty minutes ago, and considering they were only here because Adora had begged them to come it felt unfair. Especially since the game was sparsely attended and the players were clearly feeling the lack of a crowd. Now bottom of the 6th and still a depressing 0-0. How was she supposed to enjoy baseball if she wasn’t: A) Drunk _or_ B) Heckling the players, the umpires, the coaches, and the other fans? It would be alright if Bow was willing to be as catty and petty as she and Adora were, but since he wasn’t Glimmer knew she needed to come up with a game plan stat.

However, mission make the day fun while rescuing Adora was not making much headway.

“Ugh, I’m just saying that it’s been a while Bow, even if this place had actual stadium lines!” Glimmer grumbled, a small ball of sparkles appearing between her hands before dissipating and then popping back to life. There was some sad piped in organ music as one of the players fouled their fourth ball in a row. Amusing herself was about the only option she had left at this point. “And chucking one of these bad boys is like sending up a signal flare. It’s for safety Bow!”

“Riiiight,” Bow rolled his eyes good naturedly as he rubbed soothing circles into Sea Hawk’s back. “But in the interest of not being kicked out by security, let’s **not** do that ok?”

“Did I,” Sea Hawk paused, overtaken by a series of gag coughs before continuing, “did, Did ol’ Sea Hawk ever tell you the tale of the time I, uuurrrrghhh, the time I used smoke signals to call for aid? It was a small village- remote annnndmmmmmmmmmmm-”

They both waited for him to continue, but Sea Hawk instead crossed his arms over the faded blue plastic seat in front of him and put his head down to take some deep breaths. Glimmer and Bow watched with disgusted but rapt attention in case he was about to start hurking.

Sea hawk sounded far too chipper when he finally said, “Another time perhaps!”

“Sounds good buddy,” Bow nodded before taking a bite of his hotdog. “Also, has anyone seen Frosta?”

“She, like, did the smart thing and went to get free ice cream.” Mermista called from two rows above them, where she’d moved to distance herself from them. Glimmer was tempted to join her, but Mermista had chose the one awkward seat surrounded by broken ones to make a point. “Free ice cream if you’re under thirteen or something.”

“...Frosta’s seventeen.” Glimmer shouted back.

“Duh, but, like, she looks way younger you know?” Mermista said before pulling a mouthful of beer into the air with her powers, too lazy to lift the cup.

“Glimmer it’s for ice cream, it’s a good cause!” Bow nodded sagely.

“I wasn’t saying free ice cream is bad, I just don’t get how she gets away with it when I can’t!” She huffed, arms crossing tightly over her chest. Glimmer still got carded every time she bought a damn drink, and had legitimately once had a woman ask her if her parents were home. The least her pudgy face could do for her was get her free ice cream!

“Glimmer,” Bow lifted one perfectly shaped brow at her, “Frosta doesn’t curse.”

“Well, fuck.”

They waited in silence for a few minutes, well besides the five second music clips and the staticky sound as she created sparkle balls _of course_. No escaping those at the moment.

“Ok, backtracking here, I still think we should call her at least. OH!” Glimmer flipped sideways in her seat to face Bow. “Bow we should tell security and do a sweep! Force them to make an announcement on the speakers!! Oh my goodness, do you think we’d make the local news!?”

“What? No! Glimmer, it’s not that big of a deal,” Bow’s concerned Mom Friend look would have had better impact if he didn’t have mustard smeared on his cheek. “Besides, if she doesn’t show in the next say tw- See! There she is, so can we stop panicking please?”

Glimmer spun in her seat again, the plastic creaking alarmingly enough that she almost teleported a few seats over to avoid falling. Sure enough Adora was hiking back up the stairs. Well, Adora was actually _bouncing_ up the stairs two at a time and then pausing to wait or double back a few steps, non-stop smiling at the stranger slinking behind her.

The woman, a cat hybrid, was about two decades too late for the look she’s wearing, but Glimmer would give her aesthetic points for rocking it. She also couldn’t say anything considering she went full pastel and at least half punk on her life. The woman’s ears were both alert and focused on their little group even if her gaze barely left Adora. Glimmer has to say, the fact that her smirk went soft and fond each time Adora returned to check on her, well, that was **_interesting_ **.

“Adora you’ve been missing in action for, like, EVER! I thought you needed a rescue!” Glimmer popped another sparkle ball into existence, only to drop it when the mystery woman flinched. With far less conviction she soldiered on, “I was gonna send up emergency flares girl, what the hell?”

Adora laughed, waving a hand aimlessly before twirling around to drag her new friend up the last few steps to their row. Adora was practically vibrating as she motioned at the strange woman beside her, “Hey guys, SO, no **big deal** or anything but wow do I have some great news! This is Catra!!”

“Sup,” Catra said jerking her chin upwards a hair in greeting.

Glimmer’s ability to contain the burst of snorting giggles that tried so valiantly to escape was frankly worthy of an award. _Who does that!?_

Adora coughed, blushing terribly as she clearly expected more excitement from the rest of them. “Anyways, so, we met in the bathroom-”

Mermista scrunched her nose, cutting Adora off with a single but emphatic, “Ew.”

“That’s not,” Catra started, voice strangled as she squinted at Adora incredulously, “why the **fuck** would you open with-”

Sea Hawk, unfortunately, had caught his second wind by this point. “I TOO-urp-have, have met manymanyfffine women near restrooms-NNNHHHGGG-mySELF!”

Mermista saved them all from further embarrassment by pulling the water out of their water bottles to throw on Sea Hawk. “Stop. Talking.”

Catra snorted loudly and stage whispered to Adora, “Dude, these are your friends? They’re bigger dumbasses then you.”

Ok, Glimmer decided to take back her cautious friendly curiosity. Nobody calls her friends mean things! Bow grabbed her arm (halting her sparkle fist of friendship) at the same time Adora awkwardly cut in, “ANYWAYS SHE’S MY SOULMATE! Haha, ha, ha...a-hem, yay for us...right?”

There was a pause as they stared at Adora, who continued to point at Catra with her jazz hands and a strained smile.

Bow gasped, his hot dog slipped between his fingers before hitting the ground. The wet thud filling the stilted silence. It was anyone’s guess if he was tearing up over wasting good food or because of the announcement. His deafening screech of “Best friend squad pile!” was definitely due to Adora finding her soulmate.

Glimmer knew in her heart of hearts that she is incapable of: 1) Resisting the chance to dog pile one of her friends and 2) Refusing her friend’s happiness just because she has the cactus of soul mates. So she did the mature thing, and teleported to drop on Adora’s back while laughing, “Adora you jerk! That was the way better opening line!”

“Hey, congrats or whatever,” Mermista shrugged, patting Adora’s head instead of joining in the group hug. She looked over at Catra before adding, “welcome to the madhouse. Scream if you feel like it. Not that it’ll help.”

Bow had half lunged to hug Catra when she jammed a hand in his face, bringing their celebration to an abrupt end. She opened her mouth to say something only for Sea Hawk to burst out from behind them and scramble to the nearest trash can.

Where he proceeded to vomit violently.

And repeatedly.

Adora grinned and pumped her fist in the air, “Ha! I win again! Pay up Hawk!”

Catra glared incredulously at Adora, one ear twitching with the sound of each of Sea Hawk’s hurls. “Ok, let’s get this out of the way I’m not a hugger. Or a touchy person. Like, five foot radius thanks. So none of that. Also, thanks, I guess. And you,” Catra pointed at Mermista, “I like you.”

“Amazing right!?” Adora, apparently unaffected by Catra’s prickly behavior, half screeched in excitement. “Turns out I wasn’t destined to take down the mob from the inside after all!”

Catra laughed loudly, punching Adora’s shoulder as she said, “Oh my god, you’re a fucking goober you know that right?”

“Who still says goober?” Glimmer asked rhetorically and she thought quietly enough just for Bow to hear her, but Catra turned to glare so quickly that she knows she was heard. Awkward. “How did this all go down anyways?”

“Well-” Adora barely started when Catra cuts her off.

“Officer Loser over here tried to bust my stall door down-”

“I did **not** bust the stall open!”

“So I told her to shove off, my arm burned and bam buff girlfriend acquired. Also it’s really embarrassing to have people congratulate you when you’re washing your hands after a shit.”

“Embarrassing is almost falling on your face in excitement in front of your soul mate and the judgy make up lady.” Adora hissed, red faced but still smiling.

“Then I went outside to wait for her to finish-”

“Where you practically jumped me from the chili dog sign, who climbs on TOP of the chili dog sign you jerk?”

“Which was hilarious!” Catra flailed her arms, fake jumping as she wailed,  “CaaAAAAHHHTra!”

“Shut up!” Adora punched her in the arm hard enough that Glimmer heard the impact. “I did not sound like that!”

“Uh, you kinda did.” Catra snickered.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s jealous that I’m taller than she is.”

“I will kick your knees in babe.”

“Isn’t this awesome!?”

Glimmer squinted, head hurting and nearly spinning from looking back and forth during their rapid fire explanation. Bow elbowed her hard and Glimmer yelped, “Totally! Amazing! Wow, well we’re so happy to meet you Catra.”

“Pfft, no tell me how you really feel sparkles.”

“Happy for Adora and sad for the rest of us, but I’ll live.” Glimmer made it a point to smile as brightly as possible as she said it despite Bow elbowing her _harder_. She was not getting bossed around by anyone thanks. Even if Adora looked scandalized, Glimmer knew she’d get over it in, like, five minutes. “Anyways why are you here? Your screamo band off today?”

It was worth the final bruising elbow from Bow and seeing Catra’s eyes widen comically.

Instead of getting up in her face, Catra laughed, strolled over to bump their shoulders together roughly as she passed Glimmer into the seats. “You’re alright Twinkles, and I’m here because my best friend is playing.”

Catra pointed down to the field where a behemoth of a woman was helping the batter up after tagging him out. As soon as he was up she scanned the crowd, apparently finding them before waving like an excited kid would. That or she was just waving to everyone in the crowd?

“KILL THE NEXT GUY TOO SCORPIA!” Catra suddenly howled, causing Glimmer to teleport just a few feet to the left. Scorpia pointed both her massive claws over towards them, winking and posing as she walked off the field as the teams switched positions.

“Go Horde!” And with her mandatory cheering out of the way, Catra turned her back to the game and shrugged. “Anyways what are you doing here? I’d come up with a witty place for you but I’m not sure what pink and sparkly is actually supposed to represent. The mall? Fuck if I know.”

“I like making fun of everyone at baseball games, and Adora invited me.” Glimmer shrugged, “Besides, I’m full up on unicorn shirts and glossy chapstick for now.”

There was a pause before Adora asked, “You have unicorn shirts...and you’ve never let me steal them? Glimmer I thought we were friends!”

Catra leaned back in her creaky seat, eyeing Sea Hawk’s still half full Alien Jam refill, before looking back at them. “Adora, she’s being facetious. Also are you admitting that you would steal something? Scandalous. I’m calling the police!”

“Shut up!” Adora grumbled and flopped down next to Catra, before patting the seat next to her. “Glimmer, come over here. I’m tired of getting picked on so let’s make fun of someone else now. Like on the teams or something.”

Glimmer popped herself into the seat in a quick show of sparkles. “I thought you’d never ask!”

**“Uuuup next is number 13, KYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLEEEE!”**

“Is...is his walk on song the macarena?” Catra asked, ears pinned back against her head.

“This is too easy,” Adora huffed, “This is like kicking a puppy guys. We can’t, look at him, he’s a stick! He’s a baby!”

Glimmer waited until he fumbled the bat before shouting, “Way to go Kyle!”

“I wish I had a butterfingers to throw at him,” Catra said.

Adora watched in mute horror as Kyle managed to biff his entire attempt and the organ played him out. “Oh...oh wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone strike out this fast.”

“Adora, you were right, that was sad.” Glimmer nodded, “But if Catra had thrown candy it would have been amazing.”

“Thank you!” The two fist bumped behind Adora’s head.

Bow laughed from his seat, “Adora, sweet heart, I think you’ve just created a monster.”

Adora couldn’t sell her response, considering how wide she was still grinning, “What have I done? Oh no, oh- OH, hey Sea Hawk, you gonna finish this?”

The man in question had slid down the side of the trashcan at some point, but flashed a thumbs up. “Have at!”

**Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the SEVENTH INNING STRETCH presented by Mysticor Incorporated! Please stand as you are able, and join us as we sing Take Me Out to the Ball Game!**

“Already?” Mermista squinted at the field, where Scorpia was high fiving each of her teammates on her way back out to first base, only to then duck groaning behind her hat as Sea Hawk found his true second wind and sprung to his feet to sing. Glimmer would always give him style points, especially as he posed dramatically on the railing. He waited, perched in the split second silence that followed.

Then the organ struck in and Adora threw her arms around both of them, swaying back and forth as she started to scream sing completely off key. Catra’s singing, shockingly good and on point, was not lessened by her disgusted glaring at her soulmate. Who had yet to release either of their necks despite standing and pulling them side to side. Glimmer laughed, poking at Adora’s ribs as she tried to out shout her friend only interrupted by Catra flicking her ear with a smirk behind Adora’s back.

Bow enthusiastically threw fingers up as they counted. “Cause it’s ONE, TWO, THREE strikes YOUR OUT at the oooooold baaaaaall gaaaaaaaaaame!”

Not how she expected to spend the stretch, but honestly, Glimmer had to say Catra was going to fit right in. She chuckled as the next batter went up and actually managed to connect with the ball.

“YOU HAVE TWO BRAIN CELLS LONNIE USE THEM!” Catra howled as a woman in the outfield fumbled the ball.

Oh yeah, she was going to fit in no problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the unexpected chapter 2 of this, because I certainly had no idea it was coming. :D


	3. Disaster Lesbian Soulmates 3: The Return of the Curse of the Last Crusade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang gets together for a fun afternoon of table top adventures, which Catra may or may not accidentally derail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to [ TypoShifter (Weezelness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weezelness/works) for beta reading and editing this chapter!

She didn’t want to be here. Catra slumped down in her tiny beat up festiva as she looked around at all of the _very_ nice and fancy cars parked up and down the street. By all the moons she didn’t want to do this right now.

Adora had suggested getting their friends together, as a way to get to know one another better. Catra had only been half listening to her at the time. To be fair she had been laying across Adora’s lap and getting her hair played with (like who was gonna blame her for not paying attention right?), so she’d said sure. Adora had leaned awkwardly to kiss her shoulder before declaring she had no idea what they should do for the party. 

Catra herself was not a party girl, she loathed parties and gatherings in general. It was loud and smelly and people were always handsier than you’d think when it came to her tail and ears. What the hell was a group of friends even supposed to do? 

Scorpia’s voice drifted in her mind, “ _Maybe we can hang out sometime! Play a board game or go bowling or trade drawings of one another in a tea shop when it’s raining while recognizing that unbreakable connection between us! You know, friend stuff!_ ”

So Catra, half asleep from comfort and full ass stupid on her new found love, mumbled, “Board games.”

You know. Like an idiot. And unfortunately, Adora was always stupider...more stupid(?)-the point was Adora said that was great.

That’s how Catra had ended up parked outside of Glimmer’s house in fucking Bright Moon Palace, the most snooty of snooty gated communities. She’d been nervous as soon as she’d been sent the address. Glimmer hadn’t acted completely like a spoiled rich brat at the game or in the group texts that Catra was constantly subjected to by Bow. ...Damn did it make sense though.

“Stupid sorcerers.” Catra grumbled petulantly to her flaking steering wheel cover. “Always get what they want don’t they?”

She forced herself to not start down that bunny trail. Catra was all for tearing them down, but it wouldn’t do for someone to find her screaming in her car like a lunatic. Instead she tried to get her tired brain to kick into gear.

She alternated her glare between the fancy mansion, the fancy cars, and her own cracked rear view mirror as she debated just leaving. Catra was exhausted. She’d been working on her portfolio for what felt like the millionth time when her mother had called and demanded her help. At two in the gods damned morning. She flexed her hands just enough for her claws to poke out before relaxing them again. Catra knew that for her own health she shouldn’t have answered that call or gone over. But stupid Shadow Weaver held two votes on if Catra could even get her dream job or not, so every so often she’d suck it up and go over.

That mess had ballooned into one of their regular fights, and by the time she’d left Catra had been too pissed to even think of sleeping. She’d had to sneak back into her own apartment in case Entrapta or Scorpia caught her up, and finally collapsed at six. Her reminder went off at 10:30 shooting Catra practically into the ceiling. Mostly because her reminder was Entrapta who had a habit of waking up to the sound of explosions.

 _“But why?”_ She’d asked the first time it happened, too shocked and tired to muster up any heat behind the words.

 _“Well it is efficient isn’t it!”_ Entrapta had cackled before jerking her down to snap her welding mask over her face. _“Also I need your bed frame.”_

Catra hissed, slamming her head backwards into the headrest and clawed at her face. She had every right to go home and crash, but the thought of Adora waiting for her and slowly losing hope never failed to stab her directly in the heart with fear. They’d only known each other for a month, but Catra already knew that if she blew this and Adora left her...She couldn’t survive another hit like that. It would be the final nail in the coffin for her heart. Catra rubbed at her forehead as the ideation passed quickly. She knew she had to go in. For Adora. 

Not to mention she’d invited Entrapta and Scorpia and who even knew what those two would do left unchecked.

Heaving a massive sigh, Catra quickly popped her clutch knob off and jammed it into her jacket’s deepest pocket before putting the radio face into the glove box. Finally she flipped her hidden engine kill switch for good measure. Bright Moon Palace was a very nice place, and Catra knew her shitty car wouldn’t get jacked. Still, a lifetime of hard learned lessons created certain habits.

Despite dragging her feet she made it up the perfectly green manicured lawn to the door before she was ready. Catra paused for a moment, staring bleary eyed at the door knocker to prepare herself mentally for it. Ringing the doorbell she put on her best ‘disinterested but not unapproachable’ face. Nothing, however, had prepared her for Scorpia being the one to throw the door wide open and drag her inside via bone crushing bear hug.

Catra squeaked in surprise, her entire back popping as Scorpia picked her up off the ground to swing back and forth. Scorpia was saying something but Catra frankly wasn’t paying attention, her escape was a lot more important. She’d finally gotten one arm free when a wave of purple hair exploded all around them. Entrapta’s way of joining a hug.

“-and it turns out that he knows Entrapta, isn’t that wild Wildcat???”

“I know right!” Bow cheered from further down the hallway, one hand pumping in the air with excitement.

As suddenly as the hug attack had started it ended, leaving Catra bent over at the waist to rest her arms on her knees. She half collapsed onto the wall next to her as she caught her breath.

“Yes, most unfortunate that you two were unable to meet sooner.” Entrapta’s voice was a bit modulated to something approximating sympathy, but it was more than Catra had expected from her friend. Clearly Entrapta’s lessons on social cues with Scorpia were not _totally_ pointless. Although Entrapta was aiming for comforting, she had still somehow managed to clip an O2 meter onto Catra’s finger.

“What?” Catra wheezed, hissing as Entrapta’s hair swatted her hand when she tried to take the oxygen meter off.

Scorpia, who had never ever minded repeating a story in her life, happily filled in the blanks. “Oh yeah! So I know Frosta, who’s friends with Glimmer, and I’m friends with Sea Hawk. And then, Entrapta is friends with Bow and Perfuma, and Perfuma and Bow are also friends with Mermista, who I know by acquaintance- man who knew those dancing classes were gonna come in handy right? And anyways, we all already know each other except for you and Adora and if you two had made it to more parties you could have met years ago. Crazy right!?”

“Yes, but you two refused the call of fate-” Entrapta started dramatically only to be cut off by Bow.

“So it had to intervene and how romantic is that!”

Catra looked up at all three of their faces before deadpanning, “How romantic, a public bathroom, while I was taking a dump.”

She took perhaps a bit too much joy out of the way Bow paled and went a bit green. The moment now ruined, he quickly ushered them to a ridiculously large room. Catra was not even sure what kind of room it is. Dining? Lounge? Drawing room? _Do people still use drawing rooms, wait better question, what are drawing rooms even for in the first place?_ Catra shook herself out of it and snorted as she saw the whole group already here. 

Scorpia all but skipped back to her seat next to Entrapta, apparently unbothered by the fact that they all knew one another. Catra fought the frown that tried to form on her face, she just hated the whole soulmark thing.

After all, if soulmarks _are_ actually a product of fate and “destined to be” then it doesn’t matter what chances you take;, your life is not your own. And if they aren’t, well, then it was sheer dumb luck. Nobody knows, but the fact that so many people overthink the entire fucking thing is enough to make Catra aggressively ignore the whole situation.

Her wrist itched as she tried to understand what she was looking at on the table.

There was some sort of map laid out with several miniature figures on it. Adora sat behind a screen of some kind. That practically sent Catra back to her early school days when Ms. Octavia accused her of cheating and made Catra take the test again with a cardboard “screen” to prove it (she passed it again, of course, it wasn’t hard...especially since she’d memorized the answer sheet to spite her teacher). She decided the only way to exist in what was clearly a nerdy loser game for giant dorks, is to flop directly into Adora’s lap. _Ah, my natural habitat._

“Catra! You can’t see this!” Adora yelped, quickly pulling her little screen down and covering the pages scattered in front of her.

“I’m not playing so it doesn’t matter.” 

“What? But,” Adora blushed a little, fidgeting before continuing, “babe I kind of sort of already...wrote you in as a character?”

“That’s what you get for working ahead and putting in effort sucker!” She didn’t feel bad, mostly because of the stupidly cute way Adora’s face scrunched when she was upset. It was like she _wanted_ Catra to be a jerk. Well, more of a jerk.

“C’mon Catra!” Bow, apparently having cheered up himself, showed her a miniature he’s made of her. “It’ll be fun!”

Mini Catra’s in some sort of red outfit and not wearing shoes for no apparent reason. She’s poised as if ready to strike, claws out and smirking. 

“...no, but Bowman, gotta say this is pretty cool.” She looked up again at the little figures on the map. Bow’s little guy is smiling with a (what else) bow held above his head, Glimmer’s has sparkle powers out, Adora’s is posing with a sword for some reason. There were some generic looking soldiers and knights thrown around a giant doll of Mermista, a venus fly trap, and one of those freezable fruit shapes that people use instead of ice. Across the “battlefield” was a seafood cracker, a ship in a bottle, and a very tiny drone.

“Aw, but wildcat!” Scorpia whined, tapping next to the seafood cracker, “we’re the bad guys and we could really use your help! Pleeeeeeeeease???”

Catra’s ear twitched and she does her best not to blush at the way Glimmer looks so fucking smug.

Before she can explain why _she will never be caught dead playing a nerd game_ something hissed at her from under the table, and Catra finds herself hissing back at the ugliest and fluffiest cat she’s ever seen on impulse. **_Disgusting_ ** _._ The fur ball glared up at her, growling like it’s not literally a tenth or less of Catra’s size, and fluffed up further. Its back arching as it turned sideways to look more intimidating. 

An amateur move, but what can you expect from an actual literal cat?

“Hey, leave Mittens alone!” Glimmer yelped while reaching under the table to shoo the cat away. Instead, it darted between her feet to cower and growl from safety.

Catra sat upright to complain, “She fucking started it!”

“She’s a cat!”

“Yeah, and a massive jerk!”

Mermista snorted, “Like, takes one to know one, am I right?”

“See,” Catra waved a hand at her (apparently) only friend, “Mermista gets it.”

“Ok, not that this hasn’t been great but we’ve talked about this. No fighting with people while in my lap. Off.” Adora groaned, dramatically scrubbing at her face. When Catra didn’t move she glared back. “Off or I flip you like a _pancake_.”

“Pass.” Catra got up, figurine still clutched in hand, as she took the free seat by Scorpia. Unable to stand the sad eyes that Adora, Scorpia, and Bow were shooting her Catra put mini-her on the map behind the seafood cracker. “Can’t I just boss someone around instead of whatever this is?”

“Oh that’s me!” Scorpia cheered, carefully picking up a piece of paper which had a garish drawing of Catra on it and a long series of numbers that instantly made her regret living. “You’re the Force Captain, and I’m your minion. And also a Force Captain! Isn’t this great, ah man, we are just, gosh look at us all best buddies no matter where we are!”

Catra paused, surveying her character sheet with disdain before asking the only question she can think of. “Why the fuck are you a seafood cracker?” 

Scorpia just laughed and clacked her massive claws, each one easily bigger around than Catra’s head.

Which, ok, fair. When they had lived together briefly, Scorpia had an outrageous collection of lobster, crab, and generally sea themed stuff. When questioned Scorpia had grinned like she was going to tell the best joke in the world, “ _People see red chitin claws like these meaty girls and then just always assume I’m part lobster! Isn’t that hilarious? Ohhh! And they are so sweet and gave me these things too. That was really nice of them._ ” 

Catra, who had long since made the loop around “cat jokes are stupid, cat jokes are boring, cat jokes are ooooold, cat jokes are maybe a little funny, cat jokes are stupid” more than a handful of times, had personally destroyed every cat themed gift she’d ever gotten. Thus she decided to be upset on her behalf, “ _Your name is literally Scorpia, like a scorpion. You have a stinger!_ ”

“ _That is a true fact about me, man you just really understand me!_ ”

“A-HEM,” Adora cleared her throat pulling Catra’s attention back to the present, before dramatically deepening her voice, “You three have attacked a village and are currently razing it to the ground-”

“But we’re razing it with friendship! And also a lot of bombs!” Scorpia chirped.

“Nice!” Catra chuckled weakly, ears folding back as she heard Mittens start growling again. “Also, Glimmer can you move that disaster you call a cat somewhere else?”

“Sure,” Glimmer gave a mischievous, child like grin which Catra didn’t trust at all. “As soon as you apologize.”

Catra balked, she was never going to apologize to someone else’s pet. “Never apologize, never surrender!”

Glimmer’s face scrunched up hilariously with annoyance, but Adora spoke up before she could, “Catra, no, that’s not how that saying goes.”

She leaned back in her chair, one arm slung over the back to make sure she looked as cool and blasé as possible before answering, “Are you calling me a liar?”

Glimmer huffed, “YES!”

She dramatically put her free hand over her heart, clutching to emphasize how broken it was now. “I’m hurt, Adora do you see this? I’m devastated. A **_liar_ **. Like I’m a common criminal!”

“Ugh,” Glimmer groaned, “you could be!”

“This has got to be slander or libel, I always forget which is which, hey Officer Adora can you arrest her? Can I sue her? What if I want to press the full extent of the law?”

Adora, bless her soul, was turning red, one hand over her mouth as she did her very best to not laugh at them. She snorted, eyes going wide and shoulders shaking from the repressed giggles, and refused to make eye contact.

“Adora, are you mocking me? I’m double hurt! How am I supposed to survive this alone?” Catra bemoaned, hand dramatically going over her forehead as she tilted back in her chair. No one could ever say she didn’t take full advantage of her terrible acting classes.

Scorpia waved a massive claw and chirped, “I’m here!!”

“All alone,” Catra insisted, giving it a second before singing just to annoy her supposed soulmate, who wouldn’t even defend her _honor_ , “I’m...all alone. No one is here-”

“Nope, no singing!” Adora laughed. “And how dare you make me reference Monty Python.”

“Heathen.”

“I attack with my plant golem!” Perfuma suddenly shouted, rolling a few weird dice and clapping her hands at whatever the outcome was.

_Oh no, is math involved for this game?_

Adora coughed a few times before forcing a shaky exhale. A moment later and she was back in character, “...Your mighty golem rises over the wall, vines and flowers cascading down violently against the terrified mechanical soldiers. They break under your attack.”

“It roars a mighty roar!”

“Roll for intimidation and mark inspiration.”

Catra quickly lost track of what the actual hell was going on. Mermista played as someone called Sea-Ra, Glimmer bashed anyone around her with glitter bombs, and Entrapta had to be repeatedly cajoled away from her side project to give her character directions. It was all so damned complicated! Then, on top of everything else, Sea Hawk insisted on singing every time his character did and Frosta insisted on making bad puns around her ice powers! It made her want to curl up on the floor and sleep until she died. Instead Catra passed every time on her turn to try and figure out how you actually win this stupid game. 

 _Gods, wouldn’t it be nice to win something?_ Catra huffed quietly to herself, covering her mouth with one hand as she let the map go blurry and unfocused. 

Like that damned job for instance! 

Hordak himself had said that she could have it, as long as she proved her worth to the company. It made sense, didn’t want it to be obvious nepotism, there were laws about that, but the fact that Weaver was so opposed made the whole thing so...prickly. Catra wasn’t interested in being a lawyer, although she could make the cut if the hacks at the firm were anything to go by, but she did know about organisational management. Mostly because she wanted to spite her mother who said she’d never make it in the real world and could never hope to understand what she did. Well, well, well, look who has a degree and who doesn’t! Catra was gonna win this battle between them, taking Weaver’s place and helping bring The Horde up to snuff damn it. An organization of their size should be taking more risks, making positive headlines and making bank! Catra was going to take them there, make them more than just successful- she would make them respectable. 

And she was going to tear down anyone that tried to stop her.

Man, she hoped Weaver would just _try it_!

Catra’s gaze refocused on the map, her subconscious had apparently been paying attention. Where there had been impenetrable defenses, was now a glaring hole. Scorpia was doing her best but easily fell for feints, while Entrapta was too distracted to really make it count. Adora glanced at her when her turn came around and Catra smirked. “I split the troops, commanding a small team of robots to follow me. We leave the compound here.”

She nudged her figurine to the gap. “Do I still have a move here or?”

“You’re done,” Adora said, eyes wide and slightly breathless.

Which...was not the reaction Catra expected but when she showed a little fang Adora turned red and immediately went to start Glimmer’s turn. Who used some sort of hail mary to try and disengage from her fight with Scorpia. The die clattered and bounced, landing on a one. Glimmer shrieked as Scorpia’s character knocked hers out.

Catra is soon an unstoppable force, until Mermista decided to fight her personally. The two get separated from the group, and not long after the whole stupid thing ended in what amounts to a tie. Sure, they successfully friendship razed a town, and Entrapta apparently stole some sort of tech on the sly, but they get kicked out and injured. When Adora calls an end to the session, implying they’d be doing this _again_ , Catra kind of wanted to scream. She turned the tide of a war and still didn’t win. It was unfair as fuck!  

But Adora did kiss her rather nicely in thanks for playing along.

“Looks like being a massive dweeb is contagious, I’d been secretly getting dosed for years and had to succumb to the stupidity at some point.”

Adora laughed at her for that, “Oh no, my badass soulmate is now spouting off zombie like aus, it’s already started!”

“Take the shot PigLET.” Catra shrieked, jumping directly onto Adora’s shoulders when something licked her fingertips. When Adora wobbled under her weight, she instinctively hopped onto Scorpia’s much wider shoulders and hissed. “Dude, your fucking cat!”

Mittens blinked dumbly up at her, tail shuddering and upright like the prick she is. A beat passed before she started meowing.

“Aw, she likes you!” Scorpia cooed, eyes going wide and watery.

“I am **not** part of your stupid colony!” Catra growled, letting it go deep into her chest for a second before glaring at Glimmer who was laughing so hard that Bow ended up holding her upright. 

And Bow is also laughing. And Frosta. And Mermista was smirking while Perfuma looked like she’s fighting a set of giggles. And Adora, Adora is grinning and-

And Catra got it. She can see where this situation would be absolutely hilarious, in fact, to a certain degree she thinks it’s funny too. She wanted to join in on the laughter, sprawl across Scorpia’s neck like a queen and play it cool. The option is so obvious and clear. But her ears folded back tight to her head instead. She choked off the growling, jumping off down the hallway with her clawed hands hidden deep in her pockets. Her throat had closed up and her heart pounded painfully. Catra stalked through the front door even though her boots pinched. Her hind claws painfully pushed back against the steel toes. She managed to get halfway to her car before Adora reached her, one hand locking around her elbow.

“Catra, wait, please! I’m so sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t m-” Adora stammered.

Catra wrenched her arm free, claws tearing the lining of her pocket with the motion. The feeling of the cloth vibrating through her fingertips makes her want to scream bloody murder and also... makes her want to cry. This is her favorite jacket gods take it all!

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, well I mean it’s not ok, not that it has to not be ok, but, uh?” Adora’s hands were frozen hovering just over Catra’s biceps as if she didn’t know if it’s safe to touch her.

The exhaustion slammed into her full bodied and takes every last emotion with it. Catra tips forward slightly to bury her face in Adora’s collarbone, her hands naturally come up to grab at Adora’s shirt, but she managed to close them into fists instead; trapping them between their bodies.

“Catra?” Slowly two large warm hands rested on her back and Catra melted a little.

Not enough to relax, not enough to stop her stupid ears from being pinned, or her tail lashing, or the fur that’s raised almost painfully against her clothes. Definitely not enough to feel safe with her claws.

But Adora doesn’t leave, doesn’t push her away, doesn’t end whatever sort of weird half hug this is. She runs her hands up and down Catra’s back before moving to her arms, before moving to-

Catra flinched, jerked her hands away- but Adora is there holding her wrists gently. Loose enough that she could easily break the hold. Instead she stopped and let Adora massage at her hands until she can finally unclench them. Her fingers traced over palms and up her fingers, and Catra froze as Adora’s fingertips lightly tugged at her claws before her thumbs swept over Catra’s knuckles.

“I told her to move the fucking cat.” Catra whispered roughly.

“I know,” Adora said, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t help. I should’ve-”

“Not your cat.”

“Still.”

There’s a pause before Catra managed to weakly half ask her question. “You laughed.”

“I-yeah I did. I didn’t realize you were- but I should have after you spring boarded on me.”

That got a small snort out of her. “I’d say sorry but I’d vault over you any day. Anyways...it was kinda funny.”

“No,” Adora’s denial almost gets a spark of anger to form just to blow away in the gentle summer breeze. Catra is not stupid, she knows in her head that it was all in good fun. Teasing between friends. Adora’s refusal _after she laughed_ feels like her saying, “ _You’re just so sensitive I forgot_.” It makes her double down instead of giving in.

“Yeah it was funny. I just, ugh,” her tail twitched low and curled around her leg.

“Yeah.”

Catra nodded. She wasn’t sure what Adora meant, but then again, she wasn’t sure what she was trying to say either. The thoughts just get snarled up in her head, refusing to come out, sneering jabs aimed at herself. _I don’t like being teased. I can dish it but can’t take it. I’m a big cry baby, waa waa waa! You laughed at me. I’m not an animal. Why fucking tell people what you want when no one ever listens?_

Adora was playing with her claws again, a gentle exploration that still made Catra hold perfectly still. “Careful, those are sharp as hell.”

Adora’s breath was warm on her ear. “Yeah, I noticed. Badass by the way.”

“What?”

“Your claws. They’re amazing. Sharp and they feel strong? I don’t know, I just like them.”

“...my claws?”

“Yeah! Like, anyone fucks with you and slash slash what now? Nothing, I was born with literal weapon hands.” Adora wiggled her own fingers slightly. “Unlike me; boring soft pudge hands.”

For the first time in a long while Catra was aware of how awkwardly boney and angular her fingers were. The way the bones pressed out and popped against her skin in a way that most people's don’t. The thought doesn’t bother her as much as it used to. Adora’s hands were not pudgy, but that little bit of fat on her fingers and the extra flesh on the back of her hands were definitely missing from Catra’s.

“Oh do not even, you’ve got perfectly good hands...for a human.”

“Maybe. At least I can palm a basketball.”

It was an inelegant opener, but Catra had never once turned down an opportunity to be a little shit in her life. “Baby you can palm me anytime.”

Predictably Adora swallowed her tongue, coughing to try and cover her surprise. It’s just as cute now as it’s ever been.

“Just, maybe not now.” Catra leaned back, a small tired smile in place. “I think I’m just too tired to anything at all. Tell Sparkles not to cry or anything, I’m just, yeah. I need to sleep since I didn’t last night.”

“Ok,” Adora leaned in to kiss her, before smirking widely, “give Pibble and extra snuggle for me.”

Catra chuckled at that. She’s never liked sharing her massive pit bull Pibble with anyone, and now that the old boy had white fur on his snout and fish oil in his food Catra’s only gotten more possessive. She’d been terrified when introducing them. What if Adora didn’t like dogs? What if she didn’t like _Pibble_? Sweet, stupid, demandy pants Pibble? Catra had been horrified the whole day by the prospect that she’d have to choose between her childhood dog and her soulmate, only for Adora to show up and be happily tackled. Giggling incessantly from under the tongue bath about how she loved Pibble and what a good boy he was. The only thing that sucked was when he’d happily snuggled up to Adora and looked over his shoulder at her like a smug bastard.

“Pfft, don’t let anything go to his head. You know what a princess he is.”

“Catra, he loves everyone, you’re the one that doesn’t want to share!”

“Fake news.”

Adora gently shoved her back towards the street, but the fond smile looked real enough.

Somehow she managed to get to her car without Adora, and for a moment just sat there. Adora walked up the lawn to Glimmer’s house where everyone has crowded at the door. Glimmer flashed an uncertain thumbs up and Catra returned it before getting her car put back together. Methodically flipping the switch, putting her radio back together, and screwing the clutch knob firmly back into place. It felt like a miracle that she hadn't lost it after ripping her pockets open.

Her phone buzzed with a new message right before she turned the key.

_[Bow | 3:46 PM]_

_We’ll see you in two weeks?_

Catra sent a thumbs up back and slowly pulled away from the house. Her exhaustion made driving difficult, but when she got home, Catra nearly collapsed. Staggering a few more feet to the living room.

Despite her bravado and reluctance in front of Adora, she does in fact snuggle into Pibble. Curled up on the dog bed with him the way she did when she was 13 and scared or cold. His tail thumped slowly against the floor, hot and smelly puffs of air wash over her face as he begins the lengthy process of folding his tongue back up into his head. Catra made sure to mumble, “Adora says hi.” before passing out.

When she awoke Scorpia, who had of course stopped at her place to check on her well being, had sent photos to the group chat. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry she's fine. It's fine.
> 
> Up Next: The annual charity ball is happening, good thing everyone's parents are attending!


	4. Chorus Turpis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra are both attending The Etherian Rule Charity Ball. Since their families are too, why not get introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I finally get my ass in gear to post b/c I didn't want my take on Mara being nuked? ...yes.
> 
> Also, please check the tags for updates to the story. After 2 comments in a row that drama was coming completely out of left field I've updated them. Please note this story will continue to have fluff but will not be pure fluff.

“Catra, it’s fine!” Adora nearly begged. Despite being the (allegedly) more femme of the couple, a fact that never failed to make her want to die of laughter, Adora had finished getting ready for the charity ball nearly an hour ago. Her soulmate, her beloved, her obnoxious bugaboo was at least finished with her makeup but still fiddling with her neck tie. Which had been tied and untied so many times that Adora was genuinely tempted to strangle someone with it. Probably her soulmate.

Damn, was she going to have to arrest herself for pre-meditated murder tonight?

“It’s not fine!” Catra literally hissed, before painstakingly re-tying the bow tie.

“How is it that **you’re** the one worried about some stupid detail being perfect? What happened to us Catra? You’re not the woman I fell in love with.” Adora moaned dramatically and decided for good measure to crumple and drape herself over Catra’s back.

Blue and gold eyes glared fiery daggers at her through the mirror.

Adora put on her best pout.

“Ugh! Just, mph, look I just…” Catra struggled with her words in a way that wasn’t reflected in the near magical ability she had to knot the bow tie just so. Her fingers tugging until it was barely lopsided in what Adora had been informed was actually the correct way to wear it. “Okay, happy? We’re done.”

_ Relief! _ “Seriously? We can go!?”

“...I meant I want a divorce, but sure that too.” Catra grunted as she slipped into her jacket. 

Adora did her best to not snicker just at the sight of it. She had almost busted a gut when she came home to find Catra wearing nothing but a pair of boxers while she desperately ironed out her deep purple lapels.

It had turned out that living together came with some bonuses. Adora wasn’t about to lie, she loved Catra dearly, but the first and most important benefit came from getting to live with Pibble. Hands down. Best boy. Catra’s glare as Adora happily sprawled on the doggy bed, getting covered in slobbery kisses was amazing. “ _ And here I thought you moved in because you loved pussy. _ ”

Catra had tried to convince her she’d meant to say pussy cats, but honestly no one was buying it.

Beyond Pibble, living with Catra had been its own share of struggles. Catra whining about Adora’s early workout routine, but also poking her awake at the same time on the few days Adora exercised in the evenings. Finding a place to put her toothbrush, water pick, and hairbrush had been a trip. Sure there were two bathrooms, but one was for guests and therefore kind of off limits in her mind. The other was Catra’s and it turned out it took a lot of effort to look as effortless as she did.

“ _...did...did you eat some of my coconut oil? _ ”

“ _ I needed it for baking. Why is it in the bathroom anyways? _ ”

The closets were jammed full in two rooms, the kitchen was a nightmare until Adora had organized it. Catra would surely argue it was worse but only one of them was comfortable climbing up on cabinets and counters to get the pans. Planning her schedule around Catra’s nearly manic nights and constant naps was a Challenge.

But she also got to live  **with Catra** . Wake up in the morning next to Catra. Eat breakfast and dinner with Catra. Watch the way Catra’s nose scrunched up in concentration as she worked furiously on whatever report was on her plate now. Listen to Catra sing in the shower. Listen to Catra purr on the couch, half asleep after swearing she wasn’t going to fall asleep watching a movie tonight. Getting pounced at random hours to get kisses and surprise hugs. 

Sometimes it turned into an impromptu legit wrestling match. Catra was surprisingly hard to get a grip on, but Adora was still very proud of being able to say she once suplexed her soulmate. 

But there was something special about catching these little moments with Catra. From her nervously ironing in her underwear to the way she complained that Adora still hadn’t learned to drive stick. Adora knew she must look like a complete dope, but even as they showed their invitations at the door, her eyes were glued onto Catra’s every move.

Including the moment she undid the bow tie.

“Seriously?”

“It’s called fashion Adora, look it up!” Catra smirked. “Besides, I can feel you drooling on my arm dummy.”

Even getting to hear her laugh when Adora had immediately swiped at her mouth was endearing. There was no denying it. Adora was in love. She managed to tear her gaze away with a fond smile to scan the crowd.

Adora was in love, and she was kind of in love with that.

The Etherian Royal Charity Ball was an annual event meant for the rich, famous, and occasionally their friends. Adora hadn’t been surprised by her invitation, Glimmer did make it a point to invite her every year since they’d met after all. She had been surprised when Catra had opened her own invitation with a grimace and glare. Catra’s naturally secretive nature came out full force both regarding why she’d been invited and for why she hadn’t wanted to come. Adora winced as she remembered that fight. It had been terrible just because it had been unexpected, but ultimately they’d talked it out and Catra had agreed to go with her.

Which just meant that the pressure was really on. Catra was going to have a good time, if it was the last thing Adora did.

“So... any idea where the old folks are?” Catra asked, even as she brought them over to the buffet. 

“They’re not that old!” Adora laughed, even as she happily overloaded her plate. “Be nice!”

Catra watched her struggle to find a place for one more little quarter sandwich before offering her own barely used plate for a secure secondary sandwich holding location. “Sure.”

“Honestly,” Adora insisted between criminally small bits of food, “you’ll love them, and they’ll love you. Don’t tell me your worried about them?”

Catra had rolled her eyes, but when she didn’t respond beyond something unintelligible muttered into her drink, Adora continued on with a fake gasp, “Catra, do you  _ like _ like me?”

“What are you twelve?” As if to prove her own highly matured age, Catra swiped her plate back and shoveled all of Adora’s carefully stacked sandwiches into her mouth.

Betrayed, but undeterred, Adora cooed, “Oh that is so embarrassing for you!”

“Shaw awup!”

“There you are!”

Adora couldn’t help but light up with excitement. Abandoning her food, she whipped around quickly with her arms open for the impending hug. “Mama!”

Mara smiled as she bent down to pull Adora off her feet into a bear hug. Adora chuckled as she was put down again, “So this constitutes an emergency?”

Mara laughed, the light from the chandeliers bounced from her golden tiara. When transformed like this Mara was always more exuberant than normal. She’d told Adora, back when she had been very little, and She-Ra looked like a giant from a story book, that when she was physically so much bigger she had to make everything else about her bigger as well or she’d get swallowed up whole. That used to scare her, but after stealing her mama’s sword and accidentally transforming herself, well, Adora got it now.

“Adora, they expect big names and more importantly I’m supposed to dance.” Mara dropped her smile, her facing going deadly serious. “You remember the punch bowl incident, you know the stakes.”

Adora snickered, turning to explain the joke to Catra only to realize she was frozen solid. No that wasn’t true, her breathing was too fast and her hand shook in Adora’s.

Oh. Oh yeah, right. “Uh, Catra, this is my mama, Mara. Mama, this is Catra.” Adora tried to make the situation less awkward but instead seemed to make it worse.

“Ma’am.” Catra said, face going studiously blank as Mara’s attention shifted to her.

There was a long pause as the two evaluated one another, and then Madam Razz popped her head out from behind Mara. “Adora, deary, you forgot to tell her didn’t you?”

Adora flushed, fumbling her words, “What!? No-I, well how do you even bring up- yes, yes I did. Sorry Catra.”

“Didn’t tell her what?” Mara asked, one giant hand gently squeezing Razz’s hair (to be fair with how much bigger the height difference got like this, it was the only way her mama wasn’t going to throw out her back).

“Who didn’t tell who what?” Razz asked, adjusting her spectacles before looking at Catra in surprise, “Well, aren’t you just the cutest! You two would make a great couple, I can tell.” 

“I forgot to tell Catra that you’re She-Ra,” Adora looked over guiltily, “Which, uh, surprise?”

Adora yelped as Razz smacked her knee with her cane. “Mara, you must not take this charge so lightly! Your friend looks ready to faint, and that’s no way to make a good impression!”

“I do not!” Catra snarled defensively.

“Yes Madam Razz,” Adora mumbled. Her excitement draining as she watched her mom squint in confusion at her. Sometimes it was better to play along and sometimes it wasn’t. Apparently tonight was just an all around rough one. Adora refocused on her mama, “One of those nights huh?”

Mara gave her a small sad smile before scooping Razz up into her arms. “Love don’t hit people with your cane.”

“Why not? Broom enjoys himself!” Razz cackled twisting around just enough to see them again. “Adora! Good to see you made it, this must be your girlfriend Catra yes? A smart girl to catch a fish like this!”

Adora was ready to die now please and thank you. Her mama was glowing protectively and her mom just called her girlfriend a fish. Was that an insult to cat people? What was even the proper name for Catra’s species? Oh by the stars how did she  **not know** her own  **soulmate’s** species???

Catra glanced between all of them before nodding, “Uh, yes...Madam?”

“Nice to meet you deary! Our little Adora practically doesn’t breath just to talk about you! Now that we’ve met I understand, if only I was a younger single woman myself!”

Adora was sure she had gone the same shade of red as her dress. “Mom!”

“Now, now,” Mara said, a wide grin splitting her face and a foreboding twinkle in her eyes, “First of all, I believe if you were a younger woman again I would, once again, personally fist fight the gods for your hand. And secondly, if Adora didn’t inhale how else would we learn more about Catra? I, personally, am not sure I even know what her favorite number is yet!”

“I talk about other things too!” Adora wailed, petulantly returning everyone’s gaze before grumbling, “And it’s 8,008,132. There now you know.”

Despite being the one getting laughed at, Adora had to say, seeing both of her moms laughing so genuinely with Catra was...wow, just wow!

“See, now I know!” Mara laughed, hoisting Razz up onto her shoulder with practiced ease. “Great secrets have been revealed to me this day. Perhaps Catra would enjoy hearing about you in return hmm?”

“Are you about to tell embarrassing baby stories? Please tell me embarrassing baby stories about Adora!” Catra grinned, finally relaxed with ears perked and tail lashing in excitement.

Mara grinned, stance easing as Catra passed some sort of parental test, before wiggling her fingers spookily in front of herself. “Prepare for the tale of the late night gobbler!”

Adora decided for her own sanity to not listen to her mama’s favorite story about the way Adora had thought their house was haunted. She had been, like, five! And also, her mama was a late night gobbler! Instead she looked up at her mom who slid easily off Mara’s shoulders and into her arms with a laugh. 

“Adora, you see that girl there?” Razz asked, pointing at Catra. Once Adora nodded, she continued, “She seems like a very nice kitty, I think you two would make a very cute couple!”

Adora grinned at the way Catra’s eyes went wide with delight, her fangs showing clearly with how big her smile was. Completely delighted by Mara’s only  _ slightly _ played up version of little Adora. “Yeah, I think you’re right mom. I’ll have to ask her out sometime.”

“You better! Look at that suit she’s in, hot damn!”

“Mom, no!”

“And thus ends the tale, of the midnight gobbler!”

“Oh my god!” Catra’s high pitched giggling more than enough to set Mara off. The two of them bent over almost the exact same way as they laughed at Adora’s expense.

At least she was willing to pay.

“Oh, Loo-key!” Razz cackled before slipping from Adora’s arms like water. Before she even knew what had happened, her mom had disappeared into the crowds.

Mara sighed, half fond and half exhausted, as she pushed a strand of brown floating hair back behind her tiara. “Well, I need to go find myself a wife. **My** wife! We’ll catch up with you two?”

Adora felt her body warm with affection, it was an easy out. Like any of them ever took the easy route! “Sounds good mama.”

“Good to meet you Catra!” Mara called, even as she began wading through the sea of people.

When Adora turned to look at Catra, she found her girlfriend already back at the table picking at her plate of food. Adora slid up as casually as she could despite feeling like she was about to explode out of her skin.

“Sooooo,” Adora started, suddenly acutely aware of how badly she wanted to know the answer, “What did you think of my folks?”

Catra snorted, “Well She-Ra is certainly not what I expected. Less smashy and more giggly.”

Adora glared down at her heaping plate of finger food as a rush of annoyance flew through her whole body. She wasn’t sure why she’d expected anything more; Catra was flippant at the best of times. It just, ugh, it would be nice if she would take something seriously for once. Adora frowned at her little fried shrimp, no longer feeling as hungry or bubbly as she had just a few minutes ago. She was just going to have to shake this off.

Catra poked her forehead, “Hey, you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Adora snapped, but refused to lift her gaze up from the little shrimp skewers.

There was a long pause before Catra spoke again, but her voice was rough with some unidentified emotion, “Look, Adora, they seemed like they really love you. I just, I don’t really know them from a ten minute conversation.”

Instantly her annoyance turned into guilt. “No, it’s fine, I’m sorry. I just don’t- people have all these mean ideas about them and I really want you to like them. ...I also hate when people assume my mama’s some big brute. Just, a pet peeve I guess.”

The way her words ground together, the careful almost modulated lilt was easy to detect after having spent a few months living together. Catra was upset and trying to act like she wasn’t. And it was infuriating. Adora could feel her face go hot with anger before Catra had said more than three words. “I only know what I’ve seen on tv, and-” 

Adora cut her off, not wanting to deal with Catra being defensive over  _ this _ of all things. “It’s fine. I get it.”

“Oh, do you? You really-oh for fuck’s-” Catra snapped before suddenly dropping her head on the table with a very loud thunk. Adora stared at her as Catra took a deep breath and held it. And held it. And held it.

There was a soft, strangled wheezing sound before Catra’s body tensed further. All of Adora’s built up anger suddenly swung violently into anxiety.

“H-hey, Catra? Are you ok? What’s-should I find a medic?” Adora tried not to sound as panicked as she felt.  _ Oh god it’s anaphylactic shock isn’t it? She’s allergic to something and dying! _

Catra held up one clawed finger, then flashed a thumbs up, and then dropped her hand on the table. Adora nervously began counting the seconds ticking by, grabbing Catra’s hand when her body started trembling, her knees nearly buckling. She still wasn't **breathing**.

“Catra? Shit, uh, ok, I’m getting help!”

Suddenly all the air whooshed out of Catra in one loud hiss before she gasped, nearly choking before she stood up straight with a few coughs. Her hand gripped Adora’s hard enough to hurt as she took a few more ragged breaths, now holding up another clawed finger to tell Adora to wait. Her face was red, eyes a little watery until she blinked them clear, clearing her throat before speaking. “Ok, tell me about them.”

“What-who? Never mind, are you ok, what just happened?” Adora demanded, eyes looking over Catra for any signs of- of- she wasn’t even sure!? Injury? Blue lips? Throat swelling??

Catra closed her eyes, face scrunching up as if she was about to shout before she took another slow breath and continued. “I’m fine, just needed to calm down for a second there. And your parents, tell me about them.”

Adora’s heart thudded painfully, “I thought you were dying.”

Catra gave her a deadpan look but apparently whatever she saw was enough to break through that. So even though her explanation was halting and her voice oddly regulated, Catra said, “I didn’t mean to scare you. But Adora, you may not have realized this yet, I kind of have a short fuse.”

“Shocking.”

Catra snorted softly, but Adora’s dry response seemed to get her slightly more relaxed. “I just needed a moment to focus on something else.”

“Like what?”

“Look, pro tip, you can’t be angry if you can’t breath ok? Can we drop this now and talk about your parents instead?”

Adora knew this was going to need talking out, the idea that her soulmate was practically choking herself out in public in some sort of twisted attempt to be nice to her was...not good to say the least. But she also recognized the muted, cagey look in Catra’s eyes. Pursuing it now just meant Catra was going to run, and if she decided to drive home without her, Adora wasn’t prepared to beg her parents for a ride. God that would be embarrassing.  _ Oh don’t worry about it mama, Catra just got angry and abandoned me on the other side of the city. No big deal! Mind putting the sword away though? No reason. _

“Yeah, yeah ok. What do you want to know?”

“What was up with Razzle Dazzle back there?” Catra asked, before turning bright red, “That came out wrong! Uh, what I meant was, uhm-”

“Hey, it’s ok,” Adora said more to prevent Catra from possibly deciding that hurting herself was a good idea, than because it was actually alright, “She’s, well, it’s some sort of early onset Alzheimer's or dementia. Mom’s managed to stump a few doctors over the last few years. She does better at home, but, well, it’s the deca-annual charity ball. She’s always come since she was a little girl. Me and mama agreed that with both of us going this year it would be better to take her with us than leave her at home alone. Last time we did that, mom forgot she was cooking and set off the smoke detector. And she may have tried to attack the firemen with a broom when they got inside to help.”

“Yikes,” Catra said, ears pinned back as she scanned the crowd for them. “Shit, dude, that’s rough.”

Adora knew logically that Catra’s response wasn’t special. Some people might even think it rude. But coming from Catra, it made her nose sting and eyes water for a moment. After her strange behavior all night, it was nice to finally see her Catra there, genuine and caring in her own weird way.

“And then there’s my mama, Mara’s her name by the way. Not She-Ra.”

“Wait, I’m confused, not She-Ra?”

“It’s,” Adora waved a hand before shrugging, “it’s complicated. She-Ra is more of a title than a name? I mean, technically speaking I’m also She-Ra so we can’t-”

“Ok wait, wait, wait, back up!  _ You’re _ She-Ra!?”

“Only technically! I mean, I transformed a few times but until mama dies it doesn’t really transfer to me. I’m, I’m more like a She-Ra rookie and don’t have any of the responsibility or powers yet. Thank goodness!” She was rambling. She needed to stop rambling. There was no way she was going to be able to stop rambling. “Can you imagine, the pressure of that job? The entire world is counting on you to be like a superhero and god combined; don’t forget everyone’s watching your every step and when you screw up people die! Also now we’re going to target everyone you love! Ha! Wild!”

Claws scratched lightly up and down Adora’s upper arm, soothing and questioning all at once. “Yeah. Wild.”

They stood like that for a while, Adora working on listing colors and sounds and smells while Catra stood protectively close.  _ Aren’t we a pair? Wasn’t Catra the one losing it? _

Adora chuckled weakly, before leaning fully into Catra’s side. “Ok, let’s make an agreement. No more freak outs tonight?”

“Look at you coming up with reasonable plans!”

“Oh shut up!”

The two stayed there, pressed together and occasionally picking something off of their plates until Adora finally pulled away. Without prompting, Catra picked up their plates to throw away before following her quietly. If not for the small, lazy smile on her face, Adora would have been much more concerned. As it was, the two of them essentially ducked and weaved their way through the crowds, although Adora slowly put them on a path to the welcoming line. Sure, it wasn’t mandatory for Angella to greet them. But Adora had seen Bow flashing "secret" hand signs at her and point up towards the dias for, like, two minutes. Sure, Adora had no clue what Bow meant specifically beyond that Glimmer was in place and that meant that it was game time.

Was pranking her girlfriend mean? Maybe.

Was it going to be totally worth it to watch Catra’s face as she began to understand who exactly Angella was? Completely. Priceless in fact!

With only mild complaining from Catra they got in line. With only the slightest death grip Adora managed to convince her to not slink off to some corner and hide when she wasn't looking. But when pressed for details Catra had only groaned dramatically, and that was its own answer honestly. Slowly they ascended the stairs step by step, and finally they made it to what Glimmer swore was actually called the throne room.

Catra almost stumbled on the last step, and Adora did her best not to laugh as they both formally bowed.

Now she just had to play it cool and stick to the script.

“Adora, none of that now,” Queen Angella smiled softly, “I believe after seeing you in your pajamas from having countless slumber parties with Glimmer, that we are well past the formalities stage; don’t you?”

“That is a fair point your Majesty.” Adora grinned as she looked at Glimmer who was about two seconds from dying of laughter. 

Catra slowly blinked, one ear flicking as she looked between them before groaning in near pain. Catra at least chuckled as the two of them lost it, before she huffed, “Oh cram it Twinkle Toes, how was I supposed to know you’re a princess!”

Glimmer smiled broadly, “Well you  _ did _ go to one of our princess parties. Remember? Princess Perfuma was there, Princess Mermista, Princess Frosta, oh and let’s not forget Princesses Scorpia and Entrapta!”

“You’re shit-uh,” Catra glanced at Angella before correcting far too late, “You’re kidding me right?”

This time Adora stared in disbelief. “Wait, you didn’t know that Scorpia and Entrapta are technically princesses? I mean, they don’t have land anymore, I think it’s more hereditary at this point but-”

“Ok, so everyone I know is a princess, you’re **beyond formalities** with the Queen, and you’re technically She-Ra. Any other bombs I should be aware of?”

Glimmer spoke before Adora could, “Oh my gosh, Catra what if you’re also a princess!”

“Don’t insult me Glitter!” Catra hissed. When the two of them lost it again, Catra seemed to narrow her focus to the Queen before sneering, “Anyways, I didn’t realize vomit inducing pastels were hereditary.”

“ANYWAYS!” Adora could feel the confused stares on her back. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! Insulting the crown was probably a crime. Catra had just insulted Queen Angella. It suddenly became clear, as so many things do, only after it was far too late to take back. It had been a Bad Idea to prank Catra like this, and she should have known better than to go with Glimmer’s plan, and she regretted everything she’d ever done ever immensely. “Your Majesty, this is my soulmate, Catra. Catra, Queen Angella Brightmoon. Which you knew. And I know that you knew that, I just, it’s the way I’m used to- a-HEM.”

“You want help getting back out of that hole or?” Catra smirked as if she hadn’t just insulted the crown thirty seconds ago.

Adora glared.

“So just some rope then?”

“It is good to finally meet you Catra, and I see that Glimmer only exaggerated your sharp tongue a little bit.” Queen Angella’s smile was still gentle and bland. “Also, I consider myself more of a  mellow spring person than pastel so write that down.”

“Hard punk goth, got it, don’t worry I won’t forget,” Catra snickered as she tapped at her temple.

Adora and Glimmer looked at each other in bewilderment.  _ Oh how the turntables. _

“I’m sure,” Queen Angella chuckled, “Glimmer, why don’t you accompany your friends for a while? We’ve already met with most of the major players I think.”

“Oh I’m hurt,” Mara said, having ascended the stairs and bypassed the line.

“She-Ra,” Queen Angella’s greeting was quite a bit cooler than the one they’d just had, although it warmed as she greeted her second guest, “And Madam Razz. I’m glad you could make it.”

“I’m sure,” Mara said, her smile sharp enough to cut glass, “I was just coming to say hello and wanted to make sure there was no trouble up here.”

“Nah, we’re good,” Catra said before turning and starting down the stairs, “You two coming or what?”

“I…” Glimmer straightened up, giving them both a strained smile, “I think I’ll stay up here a little longer. Catch you on the dance floor!”

It was an inelegant out, and one Adora was infinitely grateful for. She loved her moms. She loved Angella like a third mom, hell Angella had spent so long in Adora’s life and hosted her so often that the Brightmoon house was practically the Eternia house. And of course vice versa. As such, her and Glimmer had ended up forced into a very awkward place between their parents. Acting as buffers and playing defense whenever Mara and Angella had to interact. It wasn’t that they didn’t understand one another, but Angella was the sovereign Queen and Mara was She-Ra. The two often found themselves aiming for the same goal from two wildly different perspectives.

After Mara had nearly been arrested as a vigilante, Adora had assumed it was all over. It felt like the world was ending to see the two of them snarling at one another over justice and law, and ultimately it had been Angella who had stayed the hand of the police. She had been ten years old when Mara had sat down with her and explained, in very broad terms, the way that She-Ra had to fulfill her role balancing the needs of the planet and its people. Adora had never forgotten, but she had also never given up hope that both worlds she lived in would reunite.

But starting off on such a sour note, in public, with everyone waiting with bated breath? Not the time it would happen.

So Adora had bowed quickly, shooting Glimmer a pleading look before following Catra. It didn't take long to catch up to her, seeing as Catra had frozen half way down the stairs. Adora wasn’t sure what she was looking at but found Catra quickly grabbing her and pulling her behind the nearest pillar.

“Catra?” Adora asked, feeling both more keyed up and bone tired. This had not been the way she’d wanted the night to go. One explosion after another. A fire to put out here and there, more little fires than Sea Hawk might set in a week! A Week! And now, judging by the wild eyed look that Catra wore, another blaze had started.

“Ok, so, how much do you know about my parents?” Catra asked, one hand still locked around Adora’s elbow.

“Uh, nothing really? I know you have a mom and a dad. They’re busy people?”  Adora hazarded a guess, hoping she didn’t sound like an idiot. Catra spoke very rarely about them, usually changing the topic or deflecting expertly to the point that Adora had stopped asking.  _ Oh no, what if Catra had told her more than that? What if Adora forgot something important about them? OH NO, WHAT IF THEY’RE DEAD!? _ Shit, Adora just insulted her soulmate’s dead parents!

“Yeah, I mean, I guess I haven’t really talked about them that much, huh?” Catra chuckled, before finally releasing Adora’s arm to hug herself. “Well, they’re...intense. I’m adopted, so I don’t really- they look kind of like vampires? And are really, really intense.”

Adora waited for a moment and when Catra clearly was struggling to explain herself further, well, Adora smiled more confidently than she felt. Anything to try and get Catra out of whatever spiral she was heading towards. “Hey, that’s ok! We’ll figure it out. Nothing bad can happen as long as we’re together right? No more freak outs.”

“Right, just, they’re here tonight. And want to meet you so...yeah.” Catra’s grin was muted.

Catra hadn’t mentioned any of that in advance, unlike Adora who had used meeting her parents as another great reason to attend the ball. It almost seemed like Catra had hoped her parents wouldn’t show. Or, as if she didn’t want them to...

“Do,” Adora tried to keep her smile as non-threatening as possible while her heart thudded painfully in her chest, “Do you not want them to meet me?”

“No!” Catra quickly grabbed both her hands in a rare display of actual public affection, only to ratchet that up as she kissed them both. “No. I just wish you’d never have to deal with them. Ever.”

Adora didn’t even get a chance to ask why.

“There you are C’yra.” A woman called, startling Adora who half turned to face her. “We have been searching for you. I thought you’d gone into hiding.”

The woman was taller than her, a very fashionable asymmetrical dress hugged her body, highlighted by the strange mask she wore. Not to mention the way her hair floated around her as if she was underwater. Her green gray fingers steepled together, nails clicking as the **eyes** in her **mask** narrowed.

Adora swallowed hard as Catra stepped forward, still holding one of her hands.

“I’ve been mingling mother,” Catra’s tone had gone so rigid and formal that Adora turned to stare at her instead of the creepy enchanted mask, “I’ve been told it’s the proper thing to do at formal events such as these.”

A moment of tense silence passed before Catra’s mother laughed. “I see that adulthood has done nothing to dull your tongue.”

Catra’s smirk was small and hard, and Adora decided right there and then that she agreed with Catra. She wished she’d never met this woman at all, someone who could change Catra like that made Adora’s blood boil.

“Well, are you going to introduce us?” Catra’s mother motioned between herself and Adora.

Catra worked her jaw for a moment before nearly hissing, “Mother, this is Adora Eternia, my soulmate. Adora, my mother, Beatrix.”

Adora put on her best smile, squeezing Catra’s hand reassuringly. “A pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

Beatrix chuckled, causing her hair to dance as she folded her hands over her stomach. “What wonderful manners, I do hope you can rub off on my child!”

“Oh, she does rub off on me,” Catra mumbled with a sly grin, causing Adora to flush as red as her dress.

“C’yra D’riluth. Is there something you wish to share?’ Beatrix asked, voice stilted as the awkwardness of the moment hit them full force. 

“No, I was just wondering if father is here?” Catra’s sudden pivot made Adora’s head spin.

What in the world was going on?

Beatrix frowned, the forehead of her mask crinkling as her eyes narrowed. Adora repressed a shudder, that was one seriously unnerving mask.

“Your father is a very busy man.”

“Yes, but he sai-”

“ **Only** if he was able.”

“I do remember that  _ mother _ , but he said he would make an extra effort to-”

“Really, one would think you could manage a single evening without him holding your hand.” Beatrix snapped, her voice returning to a softer tone as she continued, “Besides you have your Adora here do you not?”

“Am I not allowed to miss my own father?” Catra asked, pointed and brittle.

Adora had had enough. This woman clearly hurt Catra, and mother or not Adora was not going to stand by and watch the love of her life beak into little pieces over this. She’d had more than enough of whatever this all was. “Ok, well, it’s been nice meeting you ma’am, but I think I see-”

“Of course you are,” a man rumbled, his gravelly voice smoothed slightly as he spoke. Like static clearing from a television.

The man was even taller than Beatrix. Maybe as tall as Adora’s mama when she was transformed. But unlike her mama, the man was nearly rail thin. Lean, toned muscles wrapped and lit by the countless layers of tech implanted in him. His eyes glowed pure red and as he spoke Adora realized so did his  _ teeth _ of all things. His dress was custom tailored, accented by a geometric design on the chest and a metal belt at his waist, but the whole thing was nearly covered by the blood red cape over his shoulders.

Side by side, Adora suddenly appreciated Catra’s warning that her parents looked like vampires.

Despite every alarm going off in Adora’s head, Catra finally seemed to relax, head tilting up and standing up straight with pride as she saw him. “I’m glad you could make it this evening. Father, this is-”

“Adora Eternia,” he said with a tight lipped smile, extending one clawed hand to her, “A pleasure to meet you at last. C’yra has spoken quite a bit about you.”

“And you sir,” Adora shook his hand and tried not to blanch as she realized his skin stopped just past his wrist, leaving steel “bones” exposed. Looking into his eyes, Adora had the feeling she was being judged and almost wished Catra’s parents were more stereotypical in their intimidation. A few good, “ _ don’t hurt my daughter” _ speeches and casually showing off their gun collection seemed infinitely preferable to this.

He released her hand with a smirk, “Hec-Tor is fine. How are your parents? I haven’t had the chance to say hello to Mara yet, and if she’s here I assume Madam Razz is as well, yes?”

“Yes sir, uh, Hec-Tor, sir, they are. Here. And well!” Adora did her level best to disappear into the floor, but to no avail.

“Excellent. I was concerned when I heard the rumors about the good Madam. I’m glad to hear she is well,” he said.

The pause when he finished was long and terribly awkward. Beatrix was apparently caught between wanting to continue her snit with Catra and half glaring at her husband. Adora was about to put her “escape socially awkward hell” acting to the test for a second time when Hec-Tor finally continued.

“C’yra, I received your updated portfolio and we have reviewed your application.” His head tilted slightly in consideration, his frown fierce and in opposition to his words. “There were some very promising pieces there.”

Catra, meanwhile, continued to put on different masks. Her stiff formality, and rough temper, replaced now by a nearly sleazy confidence. 

“Of course we were both disappointed to see your continual inclusion of-” Beatrix started only to be interrupted.

“Yes,” Hec-Tor whispered. “I did see, however, that you have reworked them to include my suggestions. I’ve returned it to you with my comments. I’m sure you do not need my congratulations, but you have it regardless.”

Catra froze, her tail swished back and forth before she started grinning. Once more dropping the masks to reveal the face Adora had come to love. Excited, hopeful, and so much softer. “Wait, are you serious? I’m in?!”

Hec-Tor smiled, one hand gripping Catra’s shoulder as he held out his free hand to shake. “You’re in. Welcome to the Horde C’yra.”

Adora’s ears nearly started ringing. The Horde? No, no way in hell! The Horde was the worst law firm on the planet, seemingly specialized in helping the worst criminals off the hook. Grizzlor, Mantena, Shadow Weaver, and more. So many more. Adora had personally arrested and gave testimony against most of their big name clients, some of them low lives she’d literally caught in the act. Thieves and murderers. And Hec-Tor, her soulmate’s  _ father _ was- was, what? The CEO? The head lawyer?

_ And now Catra works for them,  _ her brain unhelpfully reminded her.

During the split second it took her to silently have one last unauthorized panic, Catra had finally let go of Adora’s hand to accept the shake. “Thank you! I swear, you won’t regret this. I won’t let you down!”

“See that you don’t.” 

Adora winced, her own emotions a swirling mass of hurt and confusion. She decided she kind of hated them both, but wasn’t completely sure  _ why _ yet. Okay, yeah the whole HORDE thing and the whole making Catra upset, oh and now also a CRIMINAL!  _ She hasn’t done anything! _ Adora tried to plead with her own inner voice.  _ Maybe she’s just-just, an intern!?  _ She was not surprised that she didn’t feel any better.

“Dear, we must say hello to Angella, it would be rude to ignore our host.” Beatrix said, as she lightly touched her husband’s arm.

_ Yes, yes go away! Get away from us, don’t ever even look at Catra again! _

He stepped back and offered her his arm, before nodding at them. “Adora, wonderful to meet you. C’yra, I will see you on Monday.”

“Yes father!”

Adora watched as the two left, Hec-Tor walking in a slow and stately manner, his kitten heels clicking softly against the floor while Beatrix literally floated next to him. Adora shook herself to try and dislodge the feeling of unease Catra’s parents had left while also wishing she had her notepad with her to jot down that whole conversation. Instead of asking anything she actually wanted to know, Adora opted for the easiest thing to pick up, “C’yra?”

Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “I told you I’m adopted. They decided to leave me with my birth name.”

_ Okay that’s great and all, but THE HORDE!? No! Stop it! Panic later, ask later, no more freak outs you  _ **_promised_ ** _! Just, stick to these questions. It’s like a script! Stick to the script! _

“Ok, but...Catra?” Adora grinned, lightly poking her girlfriends hands until she was able to hold them again.

“I was twelve and hated the way mother would shout at me when she was mad,” Catra shrugged before doing a terrible impersonation of her mother, “C’yra D’riluth the Third, I have set the bar so low for you and yet still you trip on it!”

Catra laughed as if it was the funniest joke, Adora forced herself to chuckle awkwardly as she glared out across the ballroom to where the two were speaking with Angella. When Catra continued Adora made herself refocus. 

“I originally tried CD3, but that was a whole disaster of being called Seedy and MP3. Scorpia thought something cat related was a good idea and somehow we stumbled to Catra. Wait, don’t tell me you prefer C’yra?”

“I prefer whatever you prefer.”

“...you okay? I know they’re...a lot. Like. A Lot.” Catra swung their hands back and forth lightly as she chewed on her lip.

“I,” Adora hesitated as she tried to think of how to explain her distrust without freaking out. When she heard a slow song start on the speakers, she turned to look at the dance floor and tugged Catra out. It was an easy escape. She just needed to put it aside for now. Just for now. “I’ll feel better after a dance.”

“Ew,” Catra said, but her face was open and soft. Her shoulders relaxed in a way that Adora wasn’t sure she usually got to see. “Adora, are you saying that you  _ like _ like me? Cooties and all?”

Gently swaying to the beat, and allowing the whole world to shrink down to Catra’s face was easy. In the soft pink lighting, her eyes and teeth glinted and her freckles somehow stood out more. Forehead smooth, dimples showing. Adora’s breath was nearly taken away.

“Nah,” She said, leaning in closer, “But I think I love you.”

Catra’s blush was worth it. The way she ducked her head before much more confidently spinning them was almost too much. The way she dipped Adora was absolutely too much.

“I think I love you too.”

Adora was strangely breathless when she was pulled back upright, their noses barely touching. “Oh, that’s good.”

Catra laughed and Adora let herself be led around the dance floor. She let it go, putting each fear and worry down for just a bit. They would have time to talk after this. It would be fine. Adora reminded herself one last time before letting herself enjoy the party; as long as they had each other, nothing really bad could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know what Noelle said about Catra's favorite number. I also know that if she knew about putting 8008132 for boobies into a calculator she'd do it to mess with Adora in a heartbeat.
> 
> Up Next: Domestic Fluff, because we'll probably need it after Season 4


End file.
